Genes
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: When your dad has red hair and your husband has red eyes, what else can you expect? Of course the girls at Shibusen don't seem to mind... (the only thing I own is my OC even the headcannon isn't mine, SoMa since it's their kid)


**A quick drabble i wrote for someone on tumblr. They have this headcannon that Soul and Maka's kid would get Spirit's hair and Soul's teeth and eyes, making him a cute little demon baby. It is long overdue for to be able to read.**

* * *

"He really is a sight for sore eyes, eh?"

"They're your genes, old man."

Maka rolled her eyes as Spirit argued that they were his too, just look at his eyes. To which Soul retorted, look at his hair, that's all you. "Boys!" She interrupted. "Behave, Kami is coming." She scolded, adjusting her hold on the blanket-wrapped baby in her arms.

Both of the men froze. "Which one?"

The door creaked open to reveal Maka's mother, who had come back after many years, and their eldest, Kami. Neither Maka or Soul were very creative with names, so they decided to name her after Maka's mother. The six-year-old's cyan eyes lit up when she caught sight of her mom. She scrambled up onto the hospital bed, looking down at her new little brother. Her light brown hair tickled his nose and he let out a small sneeze.

"He's so cute, mama!" The little girl squealed.

"Would you like to hold him?" Maka offered. Kami nodded vigorously. "Be gentle," Maka warned, handing over the baby.

"See? Yu gave Kami those eyes, why couldn't you have given him those eyes and he could have my hair-"

"Soul."

Soul's mouth snapped shut and he looked at the ground away from his wife's intimidating gaze.

"Soul, we still have to decide on a name." She continued, watching the two children carefully.

Soul looked over at Death Scythe, who hadn't moved an inch since Maka had interrupted their little squabble over who's genes they were. "How 'bout Spirit?"

The room went dead silent with shock, save Kami's little cooing noises as she rocked back and forth with her brother. Maka looked over at her Dad, his expression the most surprised out of anyone.

"I mean," Soul continued, "Why not? We named Kami after your mom, so…"

Maka's lips twitched up in a smile. "Sure."

"YOU MEAN I GET A CHILD NAMED AFTER ME TO!? THANK YOU SO MUCH MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Fifteen years later a young teen walked through the halls of Shibusen, his bag slung over his shoulder and his mouth set in a scowl. As soon as he had gotten through the front door he was surrounded with squealing, swooning, and fainting fangirls.

"Oh my god, it's Spirit!"

"Spirit, Spirit over here!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Spirit! We were meant to be together!"

"MARRY ME SPIRIT!"

Damn, why did he have to be so good-looking?

Actually, most people would argue with that statement. With red hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth, his appearance just screamed demon. The leather jacket, dark jeans, and steel-toed boots didn't do too much to help either. Stupid dad for giving him the whole cool personality thing, as Soul called it.

His sister would describe it more along the lines of Jackass.

His fangirls would describe him as a daredevil or bad boy. What could he say? It was hard to uphold as many reputations as he had. He ran his hand through his fiery hair, which for whatever reason set his fangirls off.

"OH MY GOD!"

"He did the thing he does with his hair!"

"Did you see that? He did the hair thing!"

"MARRY ME SPIRIT!"

He sighed, turning around to face the girls. "Ladies, calm down," He started in a cool tone, his 'dazzling smile' plastered on his face (in reality that smile should have been creepy as fuck). "How could I choose just one of you lovely girls?"

Screeming, swooning and fainting- Oh my!

God dammit, sometimes he was so much like his grandfather it disgusted him. As the bell rang the crowd around him dispersed and he was finally able to get to his locker. "Chocolate, fan mail, partner request, partner request, partner request, chocolate," What class did he have? Oh, right, Soul Studies. Eh, he'd try for his textbook tomorrow.

"You're late." Sakura scolded as Spirit took his seat next to her. Seriously, flower names must have run in the Nakatsukasa family.

"Demons wait for no one." He said, smirking up a ther. Dammit, even sitting down she was taller then he was. Stupid Nakatsukasa height traits. Didn't help that Spirit slouched so much.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Stupid boy with his stupid demon-like appearance. "Do you have an explanation as to why you're late? Being your meister means your actions affect me too."

"Fangirls."

* * *

**Shooort. Oh well, the people of tumblr seem to like it. So yay.**


End file.
